A Little Fragment of Life
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Fragmen kecil dari kehidupan, kecil namun hebat. Dia bisa membangunkanmu dari mimpi-mimpimu. Dia menyadarkanmu bahwa hidup tidak selalu bahagia, melainkan berat. Dan mengembalikanmu ke dunia nyata, bukan dunia yang semu.


**A Little Fragment of Life**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Di rumah tempat ia 'dulu' tinggal dengan laki-laki itu yang tidak terlalu mewah namun rapi, ia duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menatap ke lantai, melihat cincin pernikahannya.

Pecah dan hancur. Menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang _tak berharga_. Sesuatu yang hancur bisa kembali dengan wujud yang awal dengan sempurna, 'kah?

Kepingan-kepingan kecil itu terjatuh tanpa terdengar suara sekecil pun, beriringan dengan sebuah kristal cair yang berasal dari pelupuk mata wanita itu.

Baru satu tahun yang lalu ia dan laki-laki itu sudah mengucap sumpah suci pernikahan. Tapi kini, hubungan mereka sebagai 'suami-istri' sudah tercoret.

Laki-laki itu 'mengkhianati'nya, yah, dia menikah diam-diam bersama wanita lain.

Yang menyakitkan, saat ditanya alasannya, dia menjawab.

"_Kau dan aku hanya didekatkan orangtua kita dulu karena kita dijodohkan. Tapi,aku __**tak pernah**__ mencintaimu. Pernikahan kita adalah sebuah __**pengekangan **__yang menyakitkan di hidupku. Hubunganku dengan'nya' terganggu akan __**pemaksaan **__dan rasa __**kasihan**__ akan perasaan-mu padaku."_

Ia merasa dunia seakan mengusirnya saat itu juga.

_**Karena menikah denganku, dia tak bahagia.**_

Dengan wajah polos itu dia tak sengaja telah mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri.

_**Gara-gara aku!**_

Bohong kalau orang bilang Hinata tidak ingin bersikap egois.

Selembut apapun Hinata, dia tetap menginginkan laki-laki itu di sampingnya walaupun ada orang lain baginya, dan dia bagai sebuah tembok pemisah cinta orang lain.

_Karena ia mencintainya._

Saat seseorang mencintai seorang lainnya, keegoisan— keinginan untuk bersamanya tak bisa dengan mudah disibakkan. Itu adalah fakta yang mutlak dan menyakitkan.

_**Lebih baik aku mati saja. Orang-orang tak bahagia karena diriku.**_

Tapi ... mati? Apa itu menyelesaikan masalah? Tidak, 'kan? Semuanya sudah terlambat, memangnya siapa Hinata? Waktu saja tidak ingin memutar dirinya kembali ke awal untuk para Raja atau Ratu, apalagi Hinata.

Karena itu, daripada kematian, ia memilih jalan yang lain.

'Perceraian'.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Berbahagialah dengannya," ujarnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman bercampur dengan uraian air mata.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Aku ... kasihan denganmu, Hinata! Kau mencintai Naruto, karena itu tadinya aku ingin menyerahkan Naruto padamu ..." ucap wanita itu sambil terisak._

"_Hei! Apapun yang terjadi, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain selain kau!" sela Naruto, membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit mendengarnya._

"_Apapun yang terjadi ... saat orang merasakan cinta, orang itu ingin bersama orang yang dicintainya ..." tambah Hinata sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya. "Aku mengerti itu."_

_Karena dia juga ingin bersama Naruto._

"_Y-Yah, kau benar ... Hinata!" seru wanita itu sambil menghapus air matanya._

"_Karena itulah, kau tahu, cinta kami tak kunjung hilang dan malah tumbuh ... aku ingin bersamanya, seperti yang kau katakan. Maka ... kami pun menikah!"_

_**DEG. **_

_Kata-kata yang setajam pisau._

"_NARUTO!" wanita yang dicintai Naruto itu berteriak._

"_Ada apa? Hinata sudah tahu bahwa kita menikah, 'kan?"_

"_Bukan itu! Kau itu tidak peka!"_

_**PLAKKK!**_

_Tamparan mengenai pipi Naruto secara telak. Hinata terus mengalirkan air matanya sedangkan Naruto terbelalak kaget._

"_Kita akan bercerai. Ayo, ke pengadilan."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Tap, tap, tap.

"KAU KONYOL HINATA! MENCERAIKANNYA HANYA KARENA DIA TAK MENCINTAIMU?!" amuk Hiashi, ayahanda dari Hinata sambil menamparnya berulang kali. "Dasar! Alasan yang klise!"

"A-Ayah ..." Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal setelah pipinya terus menerus mendapat tamparan-tamparan kasar ulah tangan Hiashi.

"Kau itu 'kan sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil dengannya! Jadi tidak ada hubungannya kalian saling mencintai atau tidak!" teriak Hiashi marah.

**DEG**.

Lihat? Cinta itu tidak perlu, ayahnya yang mengatakan sendiri. **Dunia tak membutuhkan cintanya.**

"Maaf, Ayah."

"Nanti akan Ayah carikan orang lain untuk menikahimu!" teriak Hiashi lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baik ..."

Seulas senyum tersungging diam-diam di bibir Hinata.

Dia tahu, semua gadis menginginkan agar pernikahannya dihiasi oleh cinta satu sama lain. Dia juga pernah merasakannya, dan kini dia menyadari.

**BETAPA KONYOLNYA IMPIAN SEPERTI ITU.**

"Pernikahan tak membutuhkan cinta ...!" katanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku, bahwa cinta itu sama sekali tak dibutuhkan, Naruto!"

Kepingan kecil kehidupannya bersama Naruto pecah ... rasa cinta-nya pecah ... dilambangkan dengan cincin yang telah dipecahkan menjadi fragmen-fragmen kecil, kini tak berguna lagi.

Tapi, satu fragmen kehidupannya itu menjadi pelajaran baginya. Bahwa hidupnya adalah kenyataan, bukan dongeng-dongeng puitis.

.

_Fragmen kecil dari kehidupan, kecil namun hebat._

_Dia bisa membangunkanmu dari mimpi-mimpimu._

_Dia menyadarkanmu bahwa hidup tidak selalu bahagia, melainkan berat._

_Dan mengembalikanmu ke dunia nyata, bukan dunia yang semu._

_._

**FIN**


End file.
